


The Return of the Ring

by Rohirric (Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait)



Series: The Fellowship [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Next Generation, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait/pseuds/Rohirric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it.</p><p>The Lady of the Golden Wood once said that long ago the world had changed. She said her people could feel it in the water, In the earth, and even smell it in the air. Ten companions set forth many a year ago to save Middle Earth, so that a new generation might live and grow this earth back to it's former glory. That the age of Men might thrive. The Destruction of the Great Ring, The One Ring, was to be the last great war as the fourth age came into place. Only now, It's felt it in the water, its felt it in the earth, and the foul sent is in the air.</p><p>Ten companions risked life and limb to save this earth. The One Ring was found in the hands of a hobbit, long after it's great betrayal to Gollum. The King of Men rose to his throne, and the Elves left this earth or another. However when the creature Gollum fell into the fiery chasm of Mount Doom...His loyalty to the Ring proved unfailing....and within his ancient bones, the ring was saved, carried through the lava tunnels of the Mountain, and into the Anduin River.</p><p>The World is Changing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fourth Age

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Sequal to "The Fellowship"

It was midsummer in Gondor, The Season for rain had long passed, yet large grey clouds covered the blue skies of the land in shadow. Minas Tirith, the great white city of the west shimmered under the great face of the misty mountains. From across the great plain of grass, to the cool waters of the Anduin, two figures splashed around in the waters. “Enough, we are due to studies in not 5 minutes!” A tall slender elven boy called, one of the last of his kind still roaming Middle earth. His long blonde hair was bound in a low ponytail and his bright cerulean eyes shimmered with frustration. This was Megildur Son of Haldir of Lorien. At his side stood Aranduriel the Eldest daughter of Aragorn King & Lady Arwen, her arms were crossed at her chest. “He is right, brother…Carandol out of the river now” She called sternly her sea foam blue eyes were furious, and her dark brown hair fell around her shoulders gracefully. Her face held the freckles tied to the race of men, yet she was as fair as the elves. Eldarion Looked up his grey blue eyes confused “last I checked” He stated “I was the eldest” He added with a smile before splashing Carandol with the cold river water. Carandol yelped as the water hit him in the face, his green eyes shimmered with amusement as he wiped his face away of water, and laughed. “Sadly they are right Eldarion….my father will have my head if I miss studies…” He said with a half hearted smile. There was a loud rumble from Mordor. Megildur and Aranduriel looked up was smoke arose from the mountain pass of Mordor. Megildur frowned is great disturbance “come” He called simply walking off to the City gates. Silently Aranduriel followed “wait, you can’t just leave us!” Carandol called running out from the river waters after his brother and friend. “Come on Eldarion!” He called out to the young prince, Eldarion sighed before following after the group.

Aelinaras stood at the head of a large group of children, ranging from ages 12 to 18 in front of the white tree. “Can anyone tell me the Elvish word for Blossom?” She asked with a gentle smile pointing to the flowers on the three. Many of the kid’s hands shot into the air. Aelinaras laughed at her classes enthusiasm and smiled “how about we say it together…ready” The she elf said opening her mouth to say the word as her class answered before her “Loth” they called Aelinaras nodded “very good” She praised. Turning her eyes upward she could see her son Carandol with his friends running into the courtyard, He and the Young Prince Eldarion were soaked from head to toe. Aelinaras frowned slightly “so kind of you to join us” she said with disapproval. Megildur shook his head “sorry…I couldn’t get them out of the river” He said softly glancing to the side. “That’s when you leave them to be on time on your own…but Loyalty is not to be frowned upon” Aelinaras said easing up on him. Aranduriel sat down next to her twin sister Eleniel “what happened?” Eleniel asked in a hushed tone “Aelinaras is not pleased, you’ve missed half of the lesson….that docks off 20 marks off of your ranking” She said lightly Aranduriel sighed “Brother and Carandol were pretending again…they lose themselves in stories of the last great battle, pretending to Be father and Lord Boromir” Aranduriel sighed, “If it wasn’t for Megildur, we wouldn’t be her at all” She added taking a quick glance ahead of the class at Megildur whom was focusing intently on the lesson. Eleniel giggled and rolled her eyes at her sister “Oh so Megildur saves the day yet again” She mocked.

“One, two, step, watch your footing!” Boromir called as he sparred with his son Haldir II whom had been named after the Late Lothlorien Archer. Haldir II had nearly dropped his sword under the might of his father’s swing. “I’m not strong enough for melee…maybe range” Haldir II called frustration in his russet eyes. Boromir laughed at his son. “My son, you are strong, you just need a bit more effort, you can do it” Boromir said readying his sword “now again” He called; Haldir II lifted his sword with a sigh but followed his father’s instructions. “One, two, nice!” Boromir called as Haldir II blocked all of his attacks “Four, Parry!” Boromir instructed, Haldir II did as told. Clapping came from behind them “very nice” Faramir called walking in with Elboron his son behind him; he was only a few years younger than Haldir II whom would be celebrating his 19th Birthday within a mere few months. Boromir stopped slightly out of breath “your age is catching up to you old man” Faramir said with amusement at his brother, Haldir smirked and looked up at him. “That may just be so!” Boromir laughed His brown almost auburn hair had now, silvery streaks in it, and his beard was littered with grey as well. He looked wiser as he had aged. “your boy Carandol, has gotten in trouble yet again, with his mother…late to studies for the sixth time this week” Faramir sighed. Elboron frowned “Carandol is irresponsible…he needs his studies, it respects his bloodline…a rather interesting bloodline at that…” He muttered. Elboron was a smart boy and good character and was almost the model son. Haldir II put away his sword “Brother isn’t ready to be his age that is all….” He sighed. “You came here for?” Boromir asked Faramir as his brother seemed to be in deep thought. “That’s right, Aragorn King has called Counsel” Faramir said in a uneasy tone. Boromir stood up straight “what’s happened?” He asked Faramir looked down at their sons and shook his head “not here, follow me” He said leading Boromir to the Kings Hall.

In the Kings Hall everyone had been gathered, Eowyn and Aelinaras stood side by side, with very grave looks on their face, Arwen and Aragorn sat upon the throne, As Faramir and Boromir entered, the Shield Maiden & She elf smiled at their husbands, yet heir smiles were faded. “There is unrest in Mordor” Aragorn said slowly. “Of what kind…I cannot say” He added. “Aelinaras has had vision of fire, the Cities of Rohan burning, the Shire in ruin…and” Aragorn said stopping he looked bothered, almost frightened. The room fell silent “The great eye” Aelinaras said seeing the king could not finish “We defeated Sauron long ago, this cannot be” Boromir spoke up. “Oh it Be, for I have seen it too” Arwen said gently resting her hand over Aragorn’s trying to comfort him. “then let what is to come, come, let us send an army into Mordor, if there is anything there we shall stop it before it grows” Faramir called out. “It is too risky, for we don’t know what lies out there…those lands have been untouched sense the great battle…no man among us would dare step foot there” Aragon said. “Then send me…I fear not Mordor…I fear not the cracks of doom” Aelinaras stated simply. “No you are not to go, not alone” Boromir cut it. “Well it must be done? Whom then shall do such a task?” Aelinaras added slightly perturbed. “Why not send Ionwe, Irolas’ Boy” Arwen asked “He has been knighted for some time…he is able send him with Handion the Gate man…they are brave enough and have scouted out Mordor before” She added. Aragorn pondered the thought for a moment before nodded “so it should be done” He said.

In the Market, Megildur stood with Ionwe, He was a tall man of 28 years, He had long wavy hair that had already started to grey at an early age, he had a soft well defined face that held much youth. Built with broad shoulders and that stature of a Gondorian warrior, his brown eyes were sharp and noble. He towered over the still going Megildur, whom resembled a masculine white flower. He was slender and lanky having not grown into his full height. The two boys where browsing the smithy for new weapons. “How long before you are knighted my friend” Ionwe asked The young elf boy “Not long…But I’m a better archer…so that is where I should be placed..I am well ahead of my class” He said in his usual monotone away. Ionwe nodded looking to the horizon he could see Haldir II running down the stone streets. “Ionwe! Master Ionwe!” He called as he stopped in front of the two out of breath “brother?” Megildur asked raising a brow. “Aragorn King wishes you to go with Lord Handion, to scout out the lands of Mordor” Haldir II said catching his breath. “is that so…Then I take my leave” Ionwe said quickly brushing past Haldir II. Megildur looked down at his brother “we’ve not sent a Man into Mordor in years…why now” He thought, casting his eyes for the Peeks circling Mordor.


	2. Unease In The White City

Ionwe and Handion rode their steeds through the rocky boiling atmosphere of Mordor. The two men were silent as they were both greatly uncomfortable in this place; however both were far too proud to admit it. “I see nothing strange, there isn’t any movement for miles” Handion said halting his horse. “I know...that is what bothers me…no stray Wargs, spiders, wolves…not even a goblin” Ionwe muttered looking around. “We should check Minas Morgul and Mount Doom before we head out” He added clicking his heels at his horse’s side continuing ahead of Handion. Meanwhile down at the Anduin River Elboron was studying parchment down at the banks. Carandol was sword fighting with Haldir II as he did so. Elboron glanced up at the water with a sigh; the other boys were annoying him with the clashes of their swords. A soft sweet shimmer came from the shallow bank waters, Elboron sat up intrigued by the glimmer, It was as if it was calling him. He crawled over into the very shallow water and reached for the shimmer. In his hands a slightly malformed ring, with faded inscriptions around it. Elboron held it in the palm of his hand. Even though it had been resting for god knows how long in freezing cold water, it was hot to the touch, almost too hot for Elboron to hold. “Why Elboron, what have you found there?” Carandol asked timidly with a soft smile. Elboron glanced back at the siblings wearily “N-nothing…it’s just a shinny useless rock” Elboron said quickly snacking up a small pebble and tossed it into the river. The Siblings went on about their business; Elboron sighed to himself silently and tucked the ring away in his pocket.

Eleniel and Aranduriel ran through the city giggling as she weaved in and out of the crowds “come back here you little fiend!” Aranduriel called after he sister, who was far ahead of her running for their mother. “It was an accident I swear it was!” Eleniel called back giggling as she did so “Lair!” Aranduriel called as they flew up a flight of steps. Eleniel barreled through the doors to the Kings hall. Her mother was no where to be found but her father sat upon his throne. “Father, father!” She called running to him, jumping into his lap as if she were five years old again. Aragorn laughed at his daughter, whom flung her arms around his neck “Aranduriel wants to kill me” She said through her laughter. “Is that so…well you sister is a very level headed young lady….what have you done?” Aragorn said with an amused smile. “She…she…She told Haldir II that I liked Megildur….which is not true!” Aranduriel said she had puffed up like and angry cat as she stomped her foot. Aragorn laughed more “but is is true father…she stares at him all the time” Eleniel added in quickly, “and what wrong with Megildur? He is a strong smart boy” Aragorn said with a fond smile. Aranduriel rolled her eyes “father you’re supposed to despise any boy when it comes to me, that’s your job….what are you not doing it!’ Aranduriel said flustered before storming out of the room. Aragorn looked down at Eleniel “you owe me for that narrow escape” He said as they both laughed.

Aelinaras walked the halls of the royal’s level of Minas Tirith. She held her stomach lightly and looked less than pleased. Eowyn whom was returning from the infirmary smiled at the she elf her sister in law. “Was Arwen able to determine what it was?” She asked, Eowyn too had begun to show the signs of age. Her once golden blonde hair was fading to white at its roots, and her face was etched the beautiful laugh lines and carved with wisdom. “No not yet, it’s far too soon yet” Aelinaras said rubbing her belly again. “I’m too old for this…I didn’t even think Boromir could still make children at his age…” The she elf said trailing off, Eowyn laughed, so hard that tears almost leaked form her eyes. “To Old? Such talk coming from you...you haven’t aged a day since we first met…you and Arwen, when does you Immortality fade away, you are blessed, and with child!” Eowyn said joyously Aelinaras laughed “blessed am i?” She asked as her smiled faded “Arwen and I face the same curse, we are doomed to watch the men we love die, and then watch our children die, until we perish from heartbreak” She said almost darkly. Eowyn shook her head “I know that’s just your pregnant side talking, always gets women depressed you know” The Shield maiden said patting Aelinaras’ shoulder before heading on her way. As Aelinaras continued on her stroll she spotted Megildur he held a large smile on his face, he was a boy of little emotions, so this had to be good news. “Mother!” He called dashing to her “I’ve passed….I’ve passed my studies early, Mother I’m to be an archer soon!” He said his smile growing into a grin. Aelinaras laughed at her son and ruffled his hair. “Very well done Megildur...very well, I knew you would” She said, Megildur frowned for a second. “You’re father would have been proud…” Aelinaras said softly Megildur smiled. Aelinaras thought for a moment “come follow me…I have something it’s time to pass down to you” She said leading him down the halls.

Ionwe and Handion had returned to the white gates, “What did you find?” Boromir asked greeting the young men. “Nothing...not even the smallest of things” Handion reported Ionwe frowned “and that’s what is what’s wrong….it’s like it’s emptied out….” Ionwe added. “What do you mean nothing?” Boromir asked “not a wolf, Warg, goblin, spider, or even Wildman to be found in the area…not even a fly” Ionwe sighed. “On top of that mount doom seems to have just died out…I suppose we should be thankful for the most part about all of this but…” Handion said Boromir nodded “it’s not right, either way” Boromir sighed “we’d best have this reported to the king.” He added in. “did you hear that!” Eldarion said from his hiding place to Carandol whom had been with him. “Why are we spying on my father and the others again?” Carandol asked “are we not a bit too old for this?” He added in. Eldarion rolled his eyes “because I overheard” “ease dropping” Carandol cut in “fine I was Ease dropping on father and heard that something strange was going on down in Mordor…he never includes me on any important matters so I’m going to find out what’s going on, on my own” Eldarion said with a short nod. “you’re going to get us lashing is what you are going to do” Carandol said moping “no one made you come along…now let’s go we have to follow them” Eldarion said quickly rushing out through the crowd.

“I don’t see why we need to worry, let’s take this as a blessing, If anything unusual occurs then we will worry” Aragorn said calmly after a lot of thought, looking down at Boromir, Faramir, Ionwe and Handion. “I’m telling you, my lord…it’s not right, something is coming I can feel it” Ionwe said lowly. “If there is we will soon see, go now I must speak with the stewards.” Aragorn said waving Handion and Ionwe away. As the two men went to take their leave two guards came in the room holding Eldarion and Carandol buy the collars of their shirts. “Caught these two spying” One guard said sternly. Carandol looked down at his feet ashamed in front of his father, while Eldarion looked up at the King boldly “I think you should listen to Ionwe” He stated Aragorn looked mad but it soon faded into a weary one. “Son, I told you these matters are for Elder hands” He said with a long sigh. “I am old enough, I should know the throne will be mine one day” Eldarion barked. “Mind your father!” Faramir scolded Eldarion looked at the floor. “I told you this was a bad idea” Carandol muttered silently as the guards set them down. “You two are summoned to stable work for the next month” Aragorn said looking to Boromir for approval, Boromir nodded, “ In addition to that Carandol… you are to mop the dining hall for the month after supper” He said. Carandol groaned “yes father” He said before leaving with Eldarion.

“This was your fathers gear…” Aelinaras said softly handing Megildur Haldir’s red archers cloak, bow, and twin swords. Megildur took them and trailed the soft fabric with his fingers. “It may be a bit big…but you’ll grow into it in no time, once you get started in archer training” Aelinaras said with a light smile. “Thank you...” Megildur said looking up at his mother with honor, He rushed to her and hugged her like her was a child again. Aelinaras rested a hand on his head. “He’d be so proud of you” She said. “I know…and he’d be proud of you to mother…” Megildur said with a smile. Aelinaras let go of her son, “you’d best be off…It’s getting late and you still need to go down to the armory and pick out your liverly and then it’s off to the stables for a steed” She said ushering him out of the room. Megildur flashed his mother one more smile before heading down the hall. Oh his way to the stables he spotted a Troubled Ionwe. “Lord Ionwe?” Megildur called as he approached him. “Something troubles you?” He asked. Ionwe gazed out of the great stone window. “Something stirs silently within Mordor…Something is on the move…” He said turning to the young elf “I can feel it” He added. Megildur frowned “so I am not the only one, the waters of the Anduin are unsteady and stagnant…the earth will not bare good fruit, the skies haven’t shown light either in a while” Megildur said hollowly “Mother feels it to…and Lady Arwen…we few elves left can feel it, it falls on us so heavily upon us…but who will listen” Megildur added. Ionwe looked down at Megildur “Rohan will listen” He said as if a light went off in his mind. “I ride for Rohan tonight…to counsel with the King.” Ionwe said leaving Megildur to gaze out the window. His eyes went to the grey sky.


End file.
